


Chaos in Townsville!

by ImGonnaWriteAFanfic



Category: Powerpuff Girls, South Park
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26719795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic/pseuds/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic
Summary: The Powerpuff Girls visit South Park and have a bad guy fight!
Kudos: 2





	Chaos in Townsville!

Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles were on their way to Townsville. They had been away at a Powerpuff Girl convention. On their way home, they went through Colorado.

"Look, it's a nice little town in mountains!" Bubbles said. "Let's visit it!"

"Ha, ha! Flying girls!" Cartman said when they flew by him.

"Hey, cut it out, dude!" Kyle said. "They're just birds."

"What? No, we're girls!" Blossom said.

"Oh, sorry for the mistake," Kyle said.

"Mm hmmm hm mm mm," Kenny said.

Then Profesor Chaos heard that Powerpuffs were in town and he showed up to fight them.

"You're a fake bad guy!" Buttercup said. "We only fight real ones like Mojo Jojo and Chris!"

Professor Chaos was sad that they didn't fight them so he ran away to Townsville.

"Help, Chaos is attacking Townsville!" the mayor said to Bubbles on a cell phone.

"We'll be right there!" Blossom said.

Then they got to Townsville and they realized Chaos was real villain after all because he destroyed the city. So they fought him and then they fixed the city.

The End


End file.
